godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Godzilla Island (Series)
Godzilla Island (ゴジラアイランド, Gojira Airando) was a television show spinoff of the Godzilla franchise. It premiered on October 6, 1997, and ran for a total of 256 three-minute episodes, finishing on September 30, 1998. Set in 2097, the series focused on events on an island out in the Pacific Ocean where most of the world's monsters reside. The creatures that star in the show include: Godzilla, Godzilla Junior, Mothra, Mothra Leo, Battra, Rodan/Fire Rodan, King Ghidorah, Mecha-King Ghidorah, Fake Godzilla, Mechagodzilla 2, Anguirus, Gigan, Hedorah, SpaceGodzilla, Destoroyah, Baragon, King Caesar, Proto-Moguera, Moguera, Megalon, Gorosaurus, Kamacuras, Jet Jaguar, Dororin, and Dogora. Also, there were several exclusive daikaiju created for inclusion in the series, including Hyper Mecha-King Ghidorah, Black Mechagodzilla, Neo Hedorah, Gororin, Medical Jet Jaguar & Fire Fighter Jet Jaguar. Gotengo, also made an appearence. An unusually large number of tie-in toys were created for this series by Bandai toys, because this series was, in fact, created through the use of action figures (though the BatoGoji/RadoGoji/MogeGoji cameos in several up close shots). A CD of theme music, mostly composed by Akira Ifukube was released in 1997 by Polygram entitled 'Welcome To Godzilla Island'. However, most of the music was provided by U2 guitarist, The Edge. In 2007, a 4-disc DVD set including every episode of the show was finally released in Japan at a price of 16000 yen (approx. $160). This TV series was known for having Mothra Leo. Plot In 2097, most of the world's monsters have been rounded up and are living on an island in the south pacific dubbed Godzilla Island. The kaiju are kept content on their island home, and are monitored from the G-Guard base in the center of the island. There, the G-Guard Commander watches and monitors the monsters day after day, with only the spherical robot Lucas by his side. However, the monotany of the job and of the monster's lives comes to an abrupt end when a gigantic UFO arives on Earth. Inside is the Xilien Zaguresu, who, under the command of her leader, the Giant Dark Emperor, is hell bent on taking over the planet, starting with Godzilla Island! However, as her ship arives on and begins to attack the island, a smaller ship arives and defends the island, the monsters, and the base. As the Commander and Lucas scratch their heads, perplexed by this new turn of events, a young woman suddenly appears in the base. She introduces herself as Torema, and says she has come to help defend the island from Zaguresu's onslought. However, the three heroes have a long road ahead of them, as the evil Xiliens have an entire army of monsters at their disposal, and more than a fiew suprises to boot. It will be up to the Commander, his daughter Misato, Torema, Lucas, and the horde of monsters living on Godzilla Island to defend their home, and the world, from the comming invasion. Characters *'G-Guard Commander'- Commander of the G-Guard base on Godzilla Island; it is his job to monitor the monsters and see to their well being. *'Lucas'- A small, spherical robot with advanced artificial intelligence; aids the Commander in monitoring the monsters and can translate for them as well. *'Torema'- A young, alien woman whose planet was destroyed by the Xilien Zaguresu. She fled to Earth and lived on Godzilla Island for some time, helping to protect the monsters from Zaguresu's onslaught; possesses psychic powers as well as the ability to communicate with the monsters. *'Giant Dark Emperor'- Leader of the Xiliens; gives the orders to the respective Xilien who is operating on Earth. *'Zaguresu'- Evil Xilien sent to destroy Godzilla Island and the monsters in preparation for an invasion; was chased away from the island by Torema, but returned for the series' climax for the final battle. *'Landes'- Another Xilien sent to conqure Godzilla Island after Zaguresu's departure. *'Camero'- Robotic spy for the alien Landes; is regularly posted on Godzilla Island to provide survalance of the monsters and of the humans there. *'Misato'- Daughter of the Commander; arrived to assist in the defence of the island after Torema's departure; works as a doctor for the monsters. *'Nao'- Friend of Misato; lives on the island with Misato and the Commander. Cast *G-Guard Commander- Jiro Dan *Lucas- Kenichiro Shimamura *Torema- Maimi Okuwa *Zaguresu, Xilien- Naoko Aizawa *Narrator -Yutaka Aoyama Episodes (# ,Title ,Airdate) Story 1 (Godzilla and Spacegodzilla Saga) *1 "Attack of the Giant UFO!" (1997-10-06) *2 "Space Ship Enigma: Friend or Foe" (1997-10-07) *3 "Torema Appears" (1997-10-08) *4 "Godzilla Sortie!" (1997-10-09) *5 "A Unbeatable Team" (1997-10-10) Story 2 (Mothra and King Ghidorah Saga) *6 "A Sudden Giant Battle" (1997-10-13) *7 "Mothra's Persuasion" (1997-10-14) *8 "Confrontation! Torema vs. Zaguresu" (1997-10-15) *9 "Godzilla Awakens!" (1997-10-16) *10 "Victory Reparation" (1997-10-17) *11 "King Ghidorah's Revenge (Revenge of the King)" (1997-10-20) *12 "A Miracle Born from Desperate Will-Power" (1997-10-21) *13 "Torema's Will" (1997-10-22) *14 "Zaguresu Won't Give Up" (1997-10-23) *15 "Torema Eternal..." (1997-10-24) Story 3 (Godzilla the Prisoner) *16 "Godzilla's Alibi" (1997-10-27) *17 "I'm Innocent!" (1997-10-28) *18 "Godzilla Escapes!" (1997-10-29) *19 "Godzilla Obliteration Plan" (1997-10-30) *20 "The Revealed Plot" (1997-10-31) Story 4 (Godzilla Junior Saga) *21 "Son of Godzilla" (1997-11-03) *22 "Torema and Junior" (1997-11-04) *23 "Kidnapping Junior" (1997-11-05) *24 "Junior Rescue Operation" (1997-11-06) *25 "Return Junior!" (1997-11-07) *26 "Impenetrable Fortress" (1997-11-10) *27 "A Regrettable White Flag" (1997-11-11) *28 "Mothra's Rush!" (1997-11-12) *29 "Heaven and Earth" (1997-11-13) *30 "Raise the Victorious Flag" (1997-11-14) Story 5 (All Giant Monsters Saga) *31 "This Kaiju for Hire" (1997-11-17) *32 "This is Strength!" (1997-11-18) *33 "A Detestable Premonition" (1997-11-19) *34 "A Long Duel" (1997-11-20) *35 "Match Call!" (1997-11-21) *36 "Godzilla Dies!?" (1997-11-24) *37 "For Sure Next Time!" (1997-11-25) *38 "The Decisive Battle Last Night" (1997-11-26) *39 "The Conviction of King Caesar" (1997-11-27) *40 "See! Wonderful Fighting Technique" (1997-11-28) Story 6 (Mothra and Mothra Leo Saga) *41 "Mothra, Infant Mothra" (1997-12-01) *42 "A Doubtful Delivery Charge" (1997-12-02) *43 "An Ill-Omened Premonition" (1997-12-03) *44 "Return the Blue Sky and Vegetation!" (1997-12-04) *45 "The Birth of Hedorah" (1997-12-05) *46 "Aiming at Mothra!" (1997-12-08) *47 "The Tear of Mothra" (1997-12-09) *48 "Mothra's Sorrow" (1997-12-10) *49 "The Will of the Adult Mothra" (1997-12-11) *50 "Mothra Flaps its Wings" (1997-12-12) Story 7 (Mecha-King Ghidorah Saga) *51 "Zaguresu Giant Shortfall Army" (1997-12-15) *52 "The Eventual Battle" (1997-12-16) *53 "Oh, it's Hopeless" (1997-12-17) *54 "Vabaruda Destruction Strategy" (1997-12-18) *55 "Zaguresu's Final Moment?" (1997-12-19) *56 "Zaguresu's Turn-Around" (1997-12-22) *57 "Unfathomable! The Giant Dark Emperor" (1997-12-23) *58 "The Commander has Returned" (1997-12-24) *59 "The Necklace of Fear" (1997-12-25) *60 "Don't Call its Name" (1997-12-26) *61 "Mecha-King Ghidorah Returns" (1997-12-29) *62 "Sortie, Commander!" (1997-12-30) *63 "All-Out Monster Attack" (1997-12-31) Story 8 (The Mystery of Godzilla Island Saga) *64 "The Mystery of Godzilla Island 1" (1998-01-05) *65 "The Mystery of Godzilla Island 2" (1998-01-06) *66 "The Mystery of Godzilla Island 3" (1998-01-07) *67 "The Mystery of Godzilla Island 4" (1998-01-08) *68 "The Mystery of Godzilla Island 5" (1998-01-09) Story 9 (Godzilla vs. Godzilla Island Saga) *69 "Another Chance for Zaguresu" (1998-01-12) *70 "Overseer of the Spirit World" (1998-01-13) *71 "The Massive Godzilla" (1998-01-14) *72 "Godzilla Intense Fighting Record" (1998-01-15) *73 "Godzilla's Insanity" (1998-01-16) *74 "The Frightening Photograph of the Spirit Beast" (1998-01-19) *75 "King Caesar's Search" (1998-01-20) *76 "Torema vs. Godzilla" (1998-01-21) *77 "Stop Godzilla!" (1998-01-22) *78 "Hurry King Caesar!" (1998-01-23) *79 "Way to Go Nashi" (1998-01-26) *80 "The Last Target" (1998-01-27) *81 "Mobilization is Impossible!" (1998-01-28) *82 "Separation" (1998-01-29) *83 "Well Done Son" (1998-01-30) Story 10 (Torema X Zaguresu Saga) *84 "The Two Suns" (1998-02-02) *85 "Godzilla Island is Drying Up" (1998-02-03) *86 "Zaguresu's Last Chance" (1998-02-04) *87 "Forest Fire Outbreak!" (1998-02-05) *88 "The Flame for Battle Returns" (1998-02-06) *89 "The Artificial Sun's Weak Point" (1998-02-09) *90 "Protect the Laser Gun!" (1998-02-10) *91 "Shoot! Torema" (1998-02-11) *92 "A Critical Moment" (1998-02-12) *93 "Shoot the Fake Sun" (1998-02-13 Story 11 (Shadow-Mechagodzilla Saga) *94 "Zaguresu's Dismissal" (1998-02-16) *95 "The Challenge of Zaguresu" (1998-02-17) *96 "Take Off Black Mechagodzilla!" )1998-02-18) *97 "The Duel at Dawn" (1998-02-19) *98 "Zaguresu, a Coward!" (1998-02-20) *99 "Captive of Zaguresu" (1998-02-21) *100 "Death Together" (1998-02-24) *101 "The True Intent" (1998-02-25) *102 "A Desperate Situation" (1998-02-26) *103 "Zaguresu Praised" (1998-02-27) Story 12 (Proto Moguera Saga) *104 "The Monster from the Next Island" (1998-03-02) *105 "The 100 Monster Army" (1998-03-03) *106 "The Devised Trap" (1998-03-04) *107 "The Gift from the Giant Dark Emperor" (1998-03-05) *108 "Strike Proto Moguera!" (1998-03-06) *109 "Rock Shattering Friendship" (1998-03-09) *110 "SOS G-Guard" (1998-03-10) *111 "G-Guard Base Inferno!" (1998-03-11) *112 "Kamacuras' Invitation" (1998-03-12) *113 "The Broken Promise" (1998-03-13) *114 "Go! Torema" (1998-03-14) *115 "Back into Darkness" (1998-03-17) *116 "Escape" (1998-03-18) *117 "Gigan Appears" (1998-03-19) *118 "Until That Day" (1998-03-20) *119 "The Commander's Large Pinch" (1998-03-21) *120 "Godzilla has Returned!" (1998-03-24) *121 "The Anger of the Giant Dark Emperor" (1998-03-25) *122 "Charge! Vabaruda" (1998-03-26) *123 "Hurry! Panatolute" (1998-03-27) *124 "Thank You Godzilla Island" (1998-03-30) *125 "Goodbye, Torema" (1998-03-31) Story 13 (Godzilla and Torema Saga) *126 "Memories of Torema" (1998-04-01) *127 "Memories of Godzilla" (1998-04-02) *128 "With Godzilla" (1998-04-03) Story 14 (King Ghidorah and Medic Jet Jaguar Saga) *129 "A New Enemy" (1998-04-06) *130 "Landes Appears" (1998-04-07) *131 "The Commander's Lie" (1998-04-08) *132 "Landes' Challenge" (1998-04-09) *133 "The Monster Doctor Takes Up a New Post" (1998-04-10) *134 "It Doesn't Return!" (1998-04-13) *135 "Landes' Proposal" (1998-04-14) *136 "The Secret of Godzilla Island" (1998-04-15) *137 "Don't Touch the Missile" (1998-04-16) *138 "Infernal Smoke" (1998-04-17) *139 "Landes Attacks Again" (1998-04-20) *140 "Now Dance!" (1998-04-21) *141 "Dance Dance Dance" (1998-04-22) *142 "After the Request" (1998-04-23) *143 "There's Nothing to Do!" (1998-04-24) *144 "The Plan Begins" (1998-04-27) *145 "Dancing the Sunda" (1998-04-28) *146 "King Ghidorah Attacks!" (1998-04-29) *147 "Defeat King Ghidorah!" (1998-04-30) *148 "The Dance of Revenge" (1998-05-01) Story 15 (Mothra Larva Saga) *149 "Gorath Volcanic Eruption" (1998-05-04) *150 "A Mysterious Egg is Discovered!" (1998-05-05) *151 "Mothra's Egg has Survived" (1998-05-06) *152 "Mothra's Distress" (1998-05-07) *153 "Unison" (1998-05-08) *154 "The Mothra Song" (1998-05-11) *155 "Protect Mothra's Egg!" (1998-05-12) *156 "Years of Resentment" (1998-05-13) *157 "The Commander's Order" (1998-05-14) *158 "Take Off Tart-Coupe!" (1998-05-15) *159 "The Larval Mothra is Discovered!" (1998-05-18) *160 "Landes' Scheme" (1998-05-19) *161 "Junior is Targeted" (1998-05-20) *162 "Mothra vs. Godzilla" (1998-05-21 *163 "Battra and Baby Mothra" (1998-05-22) *164 "Misato vs. Landes" (1998-05-25) *165 "The Cruelty of Landes" (1998-05-26) *166 "Baby Mothra Awakes" (1998-05-27) *167 "Mothra's Counterattack" (1998-05-28) *168 "Mothra Returns Home" (1998-05-29) Story 16 (Gigan, Dororin and Firefighter Jet Jaguar Saga) *169 "Gigan in the Midst of Training" (1998-06-01) *170 "A Historic and Unprecedented Reputation Match" (1998-06-02) *171 "The Present from the Giant Emperor" (1998-06-03) *172 "Transformation Monster Dororin" (1998-06-04) *173 "The Duel on the Thunder Planes" (1998-06-05) *174 "Somehow it Carries On!" (1998-06-08) *175 "Call Godzilla!" (1998-06-09) *176 "Nao's Adventure" (1998-06-10) *177 "A Man's Romance!?" (1998-06-11) *178 "Fumiya of Gigan" (1998-06-12) Story 17 (Anguirus X Gororin Saga) *179 "Porcupine's Dilemma" (1998-06-15) *180 "I Must Know the Secret" (1998-06-16) *181 "Cactus Plaza" (1998-06-17) *182 "Anguirus' Great Shock" (1998-06-18) *183 "Plant Monster Gororin" (1998-06-19) *184 "Feeling Helpless" (1998-06-22) *185 "The Back of Anguirus" (1998-06-23) *186 "The Commander's Reflection" (1998-06-24) *187 "Anguirus Endures" (1998-06-25) *188 "A Victorious V Goal!" (1998-06-26) Story 18 (Spacegodzilla Saga) *189 "The Strongest Monster" (1998-06-29) *190 "The Evil Spirit Revives" (1998-06-30) *191 "Who is the True Criminal?" (1998-07-01) *192 "The Evil Spirit Takes Form" (1998-07-02) *193 "The Frightened Monsters" (1998-07-03) *194 "Search Gabara Pond" (1998-07-06) *195 "The True Nature of the Evil Spirit" (1998-07-07) *196 "Landes Sulks" (1998-07-08) *197 "The Super Gigantic Godzilla Appears" (1998-07-09) *198 "Landes' Anger" (1998-07-10) Story 19 (Fire Rodan and Neo Hedorah Saga) *199 "A Strange Mushroom" (1998-07-13) *200 "Neo Hedorah Appears" (1998-07-14) *201 "Neo Hedorah is Victorious" (1998-07-15) *202 "G-Guard Base is Polluted" (1998-07-16) *203 "A Mysterious Power" (1998-07-17) *204 "Misato's Prayer" (1998-07-20) *205 "The Ceremony Goes Wrong" (1998-07-21) *206 "Invincible Neo Hedorah" (1998-07-22) *207 "The Birth of Fire Rodan!" (1998-07-23) *208 "Extreme Temperature! Double Blaze" (1998-07-24) Story 20 (G-Guard and Camero Saga) *209 "The Great Spy Game" (1998-07-27) *210 "A Parcel Delivery from the Earth's Government" (1998-07-28) *211 "Lucas' Great Shock" (1998-07-29) *212 "The Anti-Animal Laser Gun is Out of Control!" (1998-07-30) *213 "G-Guard Surrenders!" (1998-07-31) *214 "There's Nothing More That Can Be Done" (1998-08-03) *215 "Reunion" (1998-08-04) *216 "The Base Recapture Strategy" (1998-08-05) *217 "Counterattack" (1998-08-06) *218 "Lucas Endures" (1998-08-07) Story 21 (Gyotengo Saga) *219 "The Hieroglyph Floats in the Sky" (1998-08-10) *220 "Pick Up That Object!" (1998-08-11) *221 "An Unexpected Relationship" (1998-08-12) *222 "A Disappointing Victory" (1998-08-13) *223 "Two Kaiju Die" (1998-08-14) *224 "An Aurora of Mystery" (1998-08-17) *225 "The Invisible Wall" (1998-08-18) *226 "Enormous Barrier" (1998-08-19) *227 "Top Secret" (1998-08-20) *228 "The Illusionary Continent" (1998-08-21) *229 "The Forbidden Super Weapon" (1998-08-24) *230 "The Revival of the Two Kaiju" (1998-08-25) *231 "Godzilla in a Large Pinch" (1998-08-26) *232 "All-Purpose Battleship (Gyotengo)" (1998-08-27) *233 "Delicious Air" (1998-08-28) Story 22 (Final Battle: Mecha-King Ghidorah Saga) *234 "A Mysterious Electric Wave" (1998-08-31) *235 "Landes is Dismissed" (1998-09-1) *236 "Zaguresu's Restoration" (1998-09-2) *237 "Sudden Insanity" (1998-09-03) *238 "The Threat of Zaguresu" (1998-09-04) *239 "Torema has Returned" (1998-09-07) *240 "Godzilla, Revived!" (1998-09-08) *241 "Save Misato!" (1998-09-09) *242 "The Mural of the Giant Emperor" (1998-09-10) *243 "Warp Gate" (1998-09-11) *244 "Usurpation of Zaguersu" (1998-09-14) *245 "The Treason of Zaguersu" (1998-09-15) *246 "Hurry! Gyotengo" (1998-09-16) *247 "It Appears! The True Form of the Giant Emperor" (1998-09-17) *248 "Suicidal Explosion, Vabaruda" (1998-09-18) *249 "The Truth Revealed" (1998-09-21) *250 "Torema's Feelings" (1998-09-22) *251 "Misato's Decision" (1998-09-23) *252 "The Final Battle" (1998-09-24) *253 "Landes Lives" (1998-09-25) *254 "It Appears! The Dark Giant Emperor" (1998-09-28) *255 "Warp Gate Reversal!" (1998-09-29) *256 "Goodbye Godzilla Island" (1998-09-30) Category:TV series